digimon's own adventure
by silver centurion
Summary: The 01 digimon want to have a meeting but it ends up completely otherwise. Probably better then this summary, mind you.


Dear reader,

frankly I don't give a rats behind about your age, but the lawyers and toei ( you know, one company to sue them all) want to nail me on the one slip-up I do make so; if you're here while under-aged or here to sue my pants off, scram!

summary: Takes place after the digidestined went through that portal to get back home in 01, digimon meeting up and an adventure with some bonding ensues.

All the digimon were lying or sitting in the grass in a circle, sun shining, not a worry on their minds except that damn gomamon was late for their meeting. Again.

**"Damn it, if he's not here in five minutes we won't have a meeting at all." **agumon said

**"Fat lot of reliability he is." **gatomon smirked.

**"When you speak of the devil!" **tentomon mused and pointed down the hill to a waddling gomamon.

**"Hey guys!"** he said with a smile, sitting down next to gatomon **"Hey toots!"**

**"I told you not to call me that!" **gatomon shouted as she jumped up and grabbed gomamon by his throat, squeezing a bit.

**"Gatomon! let him go!" **patamon shrieked, not wanting to see his friends fight.

**"I think he got the message now, gato."** biyomon said coldly when gato just ignored pata.

She pushed him on his back, and sat back down again; facing the rest of the group.

**"Are you insane? You still remember what happened last time!" **gabumon asked, helping gomamon up

**"Yeah, boy did that gazimon have a hard time sitting down afterwards." **gomamon said between panting.

**"Look, just stay out of trouble ok?"**

**"Look people, seeing as I obviously screwed this little get-together up; what if we went out to dinner this evening to talk things over, huh? My treat!" **gomamon said to the entire group, careful to sit about as far away from gatomon as possible.

**"I suggest digitamamon's diner!" **agumon said quickly.

**"Just remember to actually bring some digi-dollars this time, goma!" **gabumon said as the whole group began to laugh.

**"Well that's a first, gomamon is already in there!"** tentomon peeked through a window, hovering just to look inside.

**"Let's go in then!"** palmon said as she opened the door.

**"Hey guys! Over here!"** goma yelled; getting some glares from the other customers.

**"Hey too...gato! I said gato!"** gomamon quickly rephrased, holding his flippers up defensively.

**"Hello...as well...gomamon."** gatomon said angrily, stretching the words and one eye twitching.

As everybody sat down, vegiemon came to their table and everyone ordered something to drink and eat.

**"Say, guys I'll be right back, I have to visit the little digimon's room."** patamon said.

**"Quick, somebody follow to see if patamon enters the boys or girls room!"** tentomon whispered as he motioned to goma, who'd be most likely to do it.

**"No thank you, I got enough exercise pushing my luck as it is." **he answered and glared at gatomon but quickly looked back down.

**"Phew, that's a load off of my m...aaaaaaah! A spider! BOOM BUBBLE!"**patamon shouted as bits and pieces of spider as well as wall-tiles were flying around, knocking patamon down . After the dust had settled a bit; pata stood up and looked at the hole in the wall. Rocks made a small cave, filled mostly by darkness as the weak light from the toilet wouldn't nearly suffice to lit it.

Patamon backed away to the door slowly thinking **"I better get the guys."**

**"Gee, agumon if ignorance is a bliss; you must be orgasmic!"** gomamon said getting laughs across the table and even a light smile from gatomon. Agumon was about to snap back at goma, but was interrupted by patamon who came flying back to the table in a hurry.

**"Guys you have to see this thing in the bathroom, there's a huge..."**

**"Ehh pata; there's really no need to brag about your..."** gomamon interrupted.

**"No, I mean there's a huge tunnel in the bathroom; a big cave and all. Come on, people!"**

**"Waw sure is dark in there!" **gabumon said, peering into the dark.

**"I hear fur illuminates well." **agumon said coldly, recieving glares from both gabumon, gatomon and gomamon.

**"That's the problem with the gene pool: no lifeguards."** gomamon muttered under his breath.

**"Hold on, I've got an idea."** tentomon said coming back five minutes later with a knife, napkin wrapped around it and covered in fat from their half-finished meal. **"Now light it agumon, carefully please."**

**"Good thinking tentomon!"** gabumon said.

Agumon did one of his pepper breaths on the fork, letting it burn softly. They entered the dark cave, now lighted dimly by the improvised torch.

**"Ohh man, I hope these are fortune cookies I'm stepping on."** palmon said as she heard things snapping and breaking around her.

Tentomon brought the makeshift torch a bit closer and was horrified as he found skulls of various digimon on the ground.

**"Aaaaaaaaahhh!"** patamon shrieked, echoing through the cave.

Biyomon quickly put her wing over patamon's mouth as the shriek was deafening.

**"Hey guys, there's a lantern here."** gatomon informed them

**"Better take that one along then."** biyomon whispered

**"Not like they'll need it anymore anyway!"** gomamon said

**"Huh? Where did those guys go?"** vegiemon thought to himself as he walked back to the kitchen **"Better report this to digitamamon!"**

**"What? They left without paying? You stay here while I go search for them!"**

**"Yes, sir"**

**"And don't let any more slip ok?" **digitamamon said **"Oohh better go first, nature calls."**

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, my toilet! Those bastards!"** digitamamon growled as he charged after the digimon in the cave.

They headed further down the tunnel when tentomon, holding the lantern, suddenly stopped at a rather long but narrow room..

**"What are these signs along the wall?"** tentomon asked to no one in particular.

**"These look like drawings of a town."** biyomon said as she was rubbing off the dust of the walls with her feathers

**"Uh-oh someone's gonna be in trouble now. Drawing on walls; for shame!"** agumon joked as he touched one of the images also trying to dust it off to get a clear view.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud scraping sound, followed by a low rumble.

**"Uh-oh, let's go guys!"** palmon urged them to run.

A large boulder came rolling down, threatening to crush the digimon. They all ran/waddled/flew for their lives and only just made it out into the next room.

**"Agumon, you klutz!"** gomamon yelled.

**"I didn't do it!" **agumon snapped back.

**"I didn't say it was your fault, I was just gonna blame you!"**

The room was filled with the sound of water rushing by, the walls filled with moss and very humid air.

**"This must be an underground spring."** tentomon stated.

**"I don't know if we can wade through it!"** palmon said

**"But then how do we get across?"** gabumon asked to nobody in particular.

They all looked at each other and then all at gomamon, while he was trying to sneak off as slowly as possible.

**"Aah come on guys, I don't like being a ferry! It completely messes up my fur!"**

**"Come on gomamon; you're the only one of us that can swim. Besides; only agumon, gabumon and gatomon need to be transported; the rest of us can get across on our own."** biyomon said as she was grooming her feathers to fly.

**"Speed it up a little gomamon. The early bird gets the worm, you know!"** gatomon smirked.

**"Yeah, but the second mouse gets the cheese!"**

**"There you bastards are! NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!"** digitamamon shouted.

**"Gomamon!"** gatomon yelled as she jumped towards gomamon, both getting just out of the way of the blast.

**"Oh thank you! Thank you!"** gomamon said as he jumped up and hugged her.** "Oh god! I'msorryi'msorryi'msorry!" **he continued as he realized he was hugging gatomon, gently pushing her away, not wanting to get yet another death threat.

Meanwhile, the rest were busy keeping digitamamon on the other side of the spring.

**PEPPER BREATH**

**BLUE BLASTER  
ELEKTRO SHOCKER**

**... (you know the drill)**

**"Quick guys, run; my fish friends will keep him busy for a while! MARCHING FISHES!"**

No time to further inspect the symbols and drawings on the walls, they raced down the cave crossing what at first glance seemed like a gate, all mossy and crumbled under the ages.

They continued to run and the stony underground changed to sand, the road, surrounded by houses and shops looking like health inspection-flunkies, leading to a big pyramid with a small altar on top.

**"Whoa this looks like an entire city in here!"** tentomon said, running past several nearly-collapsed houses.** "I simply must tell Izzy when he gets back."**

**"Never mind the scenery, where can we hide from digitamamon?"** gatomon asked

**"Hide in one of those houses people!"** agumon shouted, pointing to a house close to the pyramid.

They were only just able to take cover in one of the better preserved houses when digitamamon came running in, throwing away another fish.

**"Come on gatomon; go fight him!"** gomamon whispered.

**"Me? Why me? I don't want to get my ass kicked by an ultimate!"** gatomon whispered back

**"Well you're the only champion we have, plus it's better then getting my ass kicked."**

**"Come out, come out where-ever you are! I promise I won't hurt you (much)!"** digitamamon said while searching through the houses.

**"Quick tentomon, come up with a plan!"** agumon said rather loud.

**"Shhhh be quiet, he'll hear us!"** biyomon whispered.

They never had a chance to think of a plan though as digitamamon heard them whispering and slowly sneaked towards them.

**"NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!"** he shouted as the digimon ducked to avoid the blast, which took the upper half of the house with it.

**"Now you will regret trying to leave without paying!"** digitamamon said, fury in his eyes.

**"Wait, this whole thing is about us not paying?"** palmon asked.

**"Yes, and now you will regret trying to leav..."**

**"Yes, yes we heard you the first time. Goma, pay the mon!" **gatomon said.

**"Ehh, sure. How much?"** gomamon asked.

**"Ohh waw, I wasn't expecting this. I was actually counting on breaking some legs and such. Ahh well, let's see..."** digitamamon said as he was silently counting the tab. **"That makes for a total of 135, plus the toilet that I'll need to change: make that 225 digi-dollars and I'll call it even."**

**"Well, here you go. And don't worry; next time we'll leave trigger-happy here at home." **gomamon smirked.

**"Well then, ehhh have a nice day I guess." **digitamamon said, walking back to his diner with the rest following close behind.

**"Hey gatomon, I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life back there."** gomamon said, waddling closer to her

**"What? What? Am I hearing this right?" **gatomon smirked

**"Well, I wanted to say thank you."**

**"Wow thank you. A real moment. You know your voice is kinda nice when your mouth isn't screwing it up."**

**"Thanks. You look very nice when your face isn't screwing it up!" **gomamon smirked, dodging a swipe from gatomon's claw.

**"He'll never learn, will he?"** gabumon thought to himself; seeing gomamon waddling away as fast as he could with gatomon hot on his trail.

Fin.

To give me any info or idea on writing, flames pointing out plot holes, or maybe even a thumbs up...; I mean; this is my second fanfic. So anyway, give me a tell on; deckx.freddyskynet.be

PS: I don't know the value of a digidollar so if any of you diehard fans out there want to correct me; please do.

Oh and as for the fork-torch; I tested that one for myself so; yes it works.


End file.
